


A Tomato Called Pidge

by BannedBloodOranges



Series: A Tomato Called Pidge [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Denial of Real Feelings, Dirty Talk, Flash Fiction - 30 Minute Challenge, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Raiders being raiders, Set During Nuka World DLC, Terrible Petnames, When you are a raider lowkey in love with the Lone Wanderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: There was no way this was gonna come back and bite them.Right?
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Lone Wanderer
Series: A Tomato Called Pidge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Tomato Called Pidge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabenherz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabenherz/gifts).



> This is all Rabenherz's fault as I personally *do not like this* but they requested and I reluctantly obliged. Enjoy your rarepair dungeon, blessed with my weary sigh.
> 
> Leaf Green (Pidge, as tagged by Gage) belongs to Rabenherz. 
> 
> Non-profit fun only.

Thank god he'd shucked out of that vault suit. Gage didn't want to do any fucking around with a zip. Pidge's hair was so long it would get caught and it would be like that zipper incident with Red Eye, Jesus Christ.

Luckily, his little play at strength made Pidge go limp, compliant, curling his pretty hands into the pillow with a moan. Goddamn, who knew the Lone Wanderer could make sounds like that, all baby soft like a newborn Brahmin? Or sweet fuck, it was a raider who could make him make sounds like that.

Gage - who knew the worth of things, thanks - unknotted the flimsy leather that held Pidge's armour together, and - fuck it - stripped the worn shirt out from beneath.

Leaf's back was smooth, freckled, marred with the fading crisscross of scars and shallow bullets. Gage whistled in appreciation, enjoying Pidge's visible, irritated tremor.

"Look at this," He struck his cigarette, spilling the smoke on Leaf's back. "All this long, lovely meat, so eager to be eatin'."

"Don't..." Leaf's snap was swallowed by the pillow. Huh, cute. "Don't talk like that."

"Talk how I like, Pidge." He hooked a finger under Leaf's belt, letting it snap against the skin. Leaf yelped. Cute. "Don't think my little hero is in any position to make demands."

"I -"

"Ssh, Pidge." Gage couldn't stop the grin creeping up his cheek as he slid Leaf's oversized trucker jeans over his ass and kicked them free over the bed. He drew back with a long, sweet whistle. Christ almighty. So, this is what passed for symmetry in the Capital Wasteland. "Don't worry about a thing. Ol' roguish Gage is gonna take care of ya."

Leaf trembled but was quiet. Gage clucked his tongue, tapping his cigarette on his Nuka Cade gauntlet. He quite liked Leaf's little orchestra of whimpers. Leaf, relaxed by the lull in Gage's attentions, sunk back into the mattress.

Well, better get back to basics.

He slapped Leaf's ass.

The sharp, indignant yell was enough to glue the smirk to his face.

"Sensitive question, Pidge," He said, lazily. "When was the last time you were fucked?"

"I -" A tomato called Pidge twisted his head back to stare at him. His mussed hair was stuck to his mouth. Gage snickered and spanked him again. "...it was -"

Gage took pity.

"A long time, huh?"

Leaf's seashell lips squeezed into a tight line. He sniffed, and then, to Gage's surprise, dropped his head to his chest.

"Good to know." Gage stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray. "So, just a warning, Pidge. I'm gonna be thorough."

Gage was pleased with his choice of speech. It was ambiguous enough - good word, that - to take poor Pidge by surprise.

So, as was natural, he scooped his hands under Leaf's hipbones and - what was the delicate way of putting it, as his Ma would say - got him ready.

Or as Gage would say, talk his way out of a situation. Not out of his ass, but maybe Pidge's would do just fine.

Well, some people had said he had a silver tongue, and if the rapid arch of Leaf's back and the sweet cries and the abuse of the mattress by Leaf's nails were anything to go by, well, they must have had a point.

He pushed his tongue in further, slipping his thumb under to ghost the seam of Pidge's cock with his thumb. Not a bad size, he thought, considering poor Pidge will never get to use it. Not with a face like that - not with a voicebox that whined in all the right places.

He drew his tongue back and forth in the slope between Pidge's cock and ass, his spare hand settled on Pidge's quivering stomach and his thumb soothing the skin there, like calming a wild mare. Easy, Pidge. Easy, hero. Ol' Gage has you.

It took him a moment before he felt the precum seeping from Pidge's pretty cock, but more importantly, that Pidge had his head turned away, wetting the pillow with tears.

Aw, shit.

"Pidge." Better not kiss him. Might break the game, the mood. But Gage didn't want his Pidge upset. It slowed his crank, slowed him down. He pushed two fingers into Leaf and found the muscle slack. Good. "Give me a nod, Pidge. Give me a nod that says you want this, or else..."

Pidge nodded so fervently it was a miracle he didn't turn into one of those grotesque Nuka World bobbleheads. Wonder the kid's head didn't come clean off.

Gage's smirk slit all the way to his ears.

"Okay, Pidge," He drawled, placing his hand on Pidge's back. He removed his fingers and sniggered as Leaf cried at the absence. Pidge's back was nice and all, especially the art and crafts project he'd made of it, but that was no good. His Pidge, crying and shivering and ready for him? Nah, that was a front-row seat kinda deal. "Gonna make you squeal, sugar. Gonna make you cry. You want that?"

He flipped Leaf roughly, who squealed so perfect it was a miracle he hadn't put it on like a show at the Kiddie Kingdom. The crank had started turning again, so fast it was a miracle his own cock wasn't currently making confetti. But Gage had years behind him. Years he was now gonna put into practice for his Pidge.

He fingered him roughly. Nice and loose, good, but hm.

"A little dry, Pidge." He said a matter of factly. Pidge, eyes glazed with bliss, made a short, frustrated noise and tried to rub his knees together for the friction.

"Bzzzt!" Gage launched forward - enjoying the spark of playful fear in Leaf's eyes - and forced Pidge's legs open. "No can do, Pidge. I said I'm gonna take care of ya, so it's gonna be me. Not a fancy improv with your quads."

Leaf cried and Gage laughed. He reached for his satchel and fished around. Impromptu sex was rare for him, but he was always prepared. The last time had been a member of the pack. It had taken ages to get the fuckin' feathers outta his teeth.

He squeezed an obscene amount of oil into his hand and slavered it over Leaf's lower back and thighs. The cold shock made Leaf whine and then came the tears again. It would almost be cute if not for the impatient rage behind them.

Okay, that was pretty fucking cute.

"You ready, Pidge?" He unbuttoned his trousers and the release of his waiting cock was like water in the desert. Sweet Jesus, he'd been so good, waiting like this. But Pidge had been better. So much better. "You wanna go, hm? Want this?"

"Ye-s." The tortured answer took Gage by surprise, and, oh shit, Pidge was reaching for him. Flush was spread across his cheeks and chest, his hands craning for him. Those eyes, buzzed with bliss and tears. Oh god, oh shit, oh yes. "Please, pl -"

Gage was down on him in an instant, kissing him because - fuck it - it all came from them anyway. Leaf's nails charted maps on his back - ow, fuck, ow - and Gage was sure to kiss him sweetly, to make sure it was the hero who chased his mouth for the kiss.

As fierce as the point of entry his kiss was, the other form of entry was slow. Gage was a mean, manipulative, stone-cold son of a bitch. But blood was better left to battlefields, and hurt tears for disappointed mothers on dilapidated farms. He knew many manic fucks who liked it that way, though. He wasn't one to judge, he couldn't, all things considered, but he preferred his partners willing.

And begging. That made his cock jump like a cave cricket.

"You like that, hero?" He whispered in Leaf's ear. They were slicked up, body to body, Pidge's head buried in the dirty blow of Gage's shoulder. "That you're all ready to spread 'im for a dirty raider, huh? That you're bein' so good for me?"

He was no Shakespeare, but he could have been, for Pidge trembled like he was spitting pre-apocalypse poetry and oh.

Pidge's cry blasted cum on Gage's belly and Jesus, it just kept coming. Poor Pidge, all wound like a mad monkey cymbal toy with nowhere to vent.

It was pretty quick, but he gave the kid the benefit of the doubt. He was no great youngster himself, but he was sure to kiss and nip at Pidge as he finished in -

The body of the Lone Wanderer.

What a fucking story.

Their breath and bodies settled, Gage slipped himself out of Pidge and rolled over with a deep, satisfied sigh. To his (quite pleasant, wasn't gonna lie) surprise, Pidge followed and curled himself under Gage's forearm.

Cute.

Gage lit himself a cigarette and offered one to Pidge, who took it silently. Not right, to see such a pure vision with a habit between his teeth. Well -

Huh. Maybe later.

"You okay, Pidge?" Gage enjoyed his smoke. The kid was all cuddled into him again. He wasn't sure if he was the type, really, but he could trust Pidge's judgement. "Not too bad, was it?"

Pidge sniffed and said nothing.

Gage chuckled and ran a hand through the hero's cornsilk hair.

As far as he knew, this had no chance of coming back to bite them.

Yes, maybe.

Most likely not.

Right?


End file.
